1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal connection structure which connects terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hereinbefore, a terminal connection structure that connects terminals by using a bolt and a nut has been used. In such a terminal connection structure, in order not to interfere with fastening work, a protruding portion is not provided on a terminal surface on which the bolt is mounted as much as possible. For example, it is disclosed in JP-A-2004-127703 that a terminal connection structure is configured such that a claw portion fixing a terminal to a terminal support portion does not protrude from a terminal surface.
The terminal connection structure described in JP-A-2004-127703 is configured such that a pair of inclined portions inclined to the rear surface side of a terminal is provided at both end sides of the terminal and a pair of claw portions is provided so as to cover the pair of inclined portions. In such a manner, since the claw portions do not protrude from the terminal surface on which the bolt is mounted, the claw portions do not interfere with fastening work of the terminal by a bolt and a nut.
However, in the terminal connection structure described in JP-A-2004-127703, there is possibility in that the fastening work of the terminal using a bolt and a nut is required and a great deal of time is required for the fastening work.